The present application concerns a portable battery jump start.
Portable battery jump starts (a.k.a. battery jumpers) currently in the market have numerous drawbacks. For example, they have hard cases, which are easy to damage when dropped, as they transfer to internal components of the battery jumper most of the shock from the collision with the ground. The collision also can damage the hard case itself. The rigidity of the hard case renders it cumbersome to store due to the inability to modify its shape to fit the shape of the storage space. The hard case is slippery. And if it is left unsecured, it slides around in the trunk of a vehicle. Most current hard shelled case designs have exposed jumper leads, which can tangle in storage; are esthetically unattractive; and can transfer grime from cables/clamps to other items in the storage area of the vehicle in which it is carried. Due to the nature of its use, the battery jumper may be exposed to the elements—rain, sleet or snow. The moisture from such inclement weather penetrates the hard case and can cause damage and may cause a malfunction or inability to use the battery jumper, as well as raising safety concerns.